


A Hell Of A Girl

by Hellyjellybean, Twisted_Mirror



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action & Romance, Angel In The Streets Demon In The Sheets, Angel Wings, Angels, Angst, Attraction, Ben is a guardian angel, Cute, Deal With the Devil, Death, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluffy, Flying, Forbidden, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Funny, Gingerrose - Freeform, Guardian Angels, Guilty Pleasures, Heaven and Hell, Humour, Hux - Freeform, Idiots in Love, Leia is an angel, Love, Lust, Magic, Meant To Be, Mild Peril, Modern Day Setting, Oral Sex, Palpatine is a demon, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey is a demon, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Rosetico, Sacrifice, Sex, Smut, Soft Ben Solo, Soulmates, Vaginal Sex, Wings, fated, flirtation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mirror/pseuds/Twisted_Mirror
Summary: This fic is based on a reylo prompt from @galacticidiots:He's a grumpy angel who yells a lot at the humans he protects. She's a cheery demon who prefers to befriends them. It should come as no surprise that Hell has twice as many souls as heaven. Ben's boss isn't happy sends Ben down to earth to spy on Rey and see how she does it.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 97
Kudos: 238
Collections: Galactic Idiots Collection





	1. Heavenly Demon

“Fuck!”

“Language!” Leia hissed, with a roll of her eyes. 

“Mom cut it out. I told you when you got me this gig that I wasn’t right for it.” 

“Do you want to get yourself banished? Is that what you want?” 

His angelic mother pressed her hands on her hips. 

Ben huffed and kicked at the clouds under his feet,looking like a toddler who’d been caught stealing. 

“No.”

“Then listen to what I have to say.”

Ben folded his arms over his chest and glared down at his mother who arched an eyebrow at him and ruffled her wings behind her warningly. 

“Ben, you are a guardian angel. Do you know what that means?” 

Ben rolled his eyes. “It means that I am sworn to protect the living.”

“Precisely.”

“Mom, I can't help it if the people I’m sent to protect are morons!”

“They are not morons! And we don’t use that word up here, dear.”

“They are bloody morons,” Ben muttered. 

“You have failed your last three assignments.” 

“ _I’ve_ failed nothing. Those idiots didn’t listen to me!”

“Because you have a rather menacing tone, darling.” 

“I do not!” Ben roared. 

Leia pursed her lips. 

Ben cleared his throat and lowered his voice. “Important messages need to be conveyed with a sense of urgency, mother.” 

“I agree wholeheartedly, my dear, but perhaps the urgency could be conveyed without the need to cause the recipient to have a heart attack?”

“That happened one time…”

“One time is really all it takes to get your name in the bad books up here, Ben. Remember? Heaven? Home of the squeakiest of souls?”

Ben gritted his teeth. “So what is it they want me to do?” 

“They’ve noticed Hell has a new recruiter, young and from what I’ve heard, very pretty. She’s doing very well and far exceeding her quota.”

“What the fuc… fudge… does this have to do with me?”

“They want you to watch her and learn from her.”

Ben snorted. “This is the stupidest thing I have ever heard. They want me… an angel… pure of heart and all that shit… to learn from a fucking demon?” 

“Language! But yes that’s the gist of it.”

“Fine. I’ll do it.”

Leia smiled. “That’s the spirit.”

“What’s Satan's successor called?” 

“Rey.” 

“Strange choice of name for a demon.” 

Leia nodded. “I thought so too. Now off you go, dear. Do report back soon.” 

“Goodbye, Mom,” Ben said before he disappeared from her sight. 

Leia sighed, hope bright within her heart. “Let’s hope this girl can teach you a thing or too, because you are out of strikes my sweet, stubborn boy.” 

******

  
Back on Earth, Ben growled as the rain poured down upon him. He plucked an umbrella out of thin air even though he was already soaked through. Sniffing the air he expected to smell the usual demon scent of death, fire and pain but this girl was apparently different… her scent was delicate and fragrant. Curious. He followed the scent to a coffee shop and looked through the window. There she was with some poor chump sitting opposite her. He was clearly bisotted with her the dumb oaf. She was going to swipe his soul so fucking fast… 

Ben focused on the girl. She wore a bright yellow jumper, and her hair was swept back showing her high cheekbones and creamy skin. She didn’t wear any makeup, but Ben mused she was pretty enough without it. She caught his eye through the window and he didn’t look away, meeting his gaze. She cocked her head to the side as she observed him. Ben smirked as he entered the cafe knowing that she would be able to scent him now, know what he was. He saw her take a deep breath and watch him walk across the room. He took a seat at a small table at the back of the room, keeping his eyes upon her. She turned to face her charge once more. 

“As I was saying Ralph, all you need to do is sign this little bit of paper and then poof! All your gambling debts will disappear!”

“Yeah, but what’s the catch?”

“No catch, Ralph! I just want to help you.”

Ben snorted and Rey turned to glare at him, fire and anger dancing in her hazel eyes, before turning back to her victim. 

“Think of me as your fairy godmother,” she gushed.

“Ha!” Ben cried out loud, causing several occupants of the coffee shop to turn around.

Ralph frowned at the outburst. “You know what, I need to think about it,” he told Rey hurriedly, the spell he had seemed to be under had disappeared.

He got up out of his seat and scurried out of the cafe leaving Rey to face Ben.

“Well thanks a lot, if you hadn't turned up that guy’s soul would be on my list right now.”

Ben stood up and filled the empty seat opposite Rey, she tried not to dwell on how much he filled that seat. Ben tried not to dwell on her seductive scent that grew stronger the closer he got.

“You know what I am, luv. Why on Earth would I want to help you steal souls?” 

Rey shrugged and sipped her coffee. “Because it's polite.” 

Ben laughed, he liked her already, maybe a little too much he thought wryly. 

“Is there something you want from me?” she asked with a gleam in her eye that made Ben squirm in his seat. 

“My superiors think I can learn a lot from you.” 

Rey frowned. “They sent a guardian angel to get tips from a demon?” 

Ben nodded.

“That’s insane,” Rey replied, genuinely puzzled.

Ben nodded. “I agree with you and yet here I am.” 

‘What is it you want to know?’

“How do you get so many people to hand over their souls to you?” 

Rey grinned. “Oh that’s easy. You just gotta show that you care, really get involved in their emotional state. Find out what makes them tick. What they like and don’t like, what their hopes and dreams are… are you listening?”

“Oh I’m sorry, I was just focusing really hard on not throwing up inside my mouth.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “Are you sure you’re from up there? You seem much more suited to the fire and brimstone way of life to me.”

Ben sniggered. “You seem more suited to wings and a halo than horns and a forked tail to me.”

“I don’t have horns or a tail thank you very much!” Rey retorted, then her expression softened. “Do you have wings?” 

Ben nodded. “They’re invisible right now of course.” 

Rey looked at his shoulders with interest. “Can you fly?” 

“If the occasion calls for it.”

“Are they big?” she asked the question but doubted that any part of him was small.

“Very.” 

“Could they hold me?” 

“I think I could handle you, yes.”

Rey smiled. “Okay, here’s the deal. I teach you how to be more persuasive and you take me flying.” 

Ben chewed his cheek, pondering her offer, though he figured he had no other option and he was tempted by the image of holding her tight against him while they soared together.

“Deal,” he said, holding out his hand. 

Rey took it and a small electrical current passed up Ben’s arm, warm and tingling. Curious. 

Rey showed no sign of feeling it too and pulled away, clapping her hands together with excitement. 

“Right! Let’s get started! First we need a victim!”

******

As soon as Ben entered the coffee shop, Rey knew that she was screwed.

_Dammit, dammit, dammit._

As soon as he walked in, his scent hit her, somehow a combination of everything she loved about being a human. Fresh rain, cut grass, freshly baked bread, clean cotton and something else, something more earthy and sensual. Her thighs instantly clenched together as she tried to focus her attention on Ralph. Ben may be from Heaven, but he was positively sinful to look at. She had expected all Angels to be light and ethereal, but he was dark, big and intense, from that dark raven hair that clung in damp tendrils to his face, to his obvious muscles pushing through that wet, white shirt and black suit. She ignored the heated, desperate feeling she felt within her, putting it down to her celibacy that came with the job. 

She had been surprised by his request, shocked even, it was unheard of that someone like him would ask one of her kind for help. The two sides of that world stayed well clear of each other, so why had they sent him? She searched his eyes when he eventually sat opposite to her, after scaring her target away, for signs of a hidden agenda but could see none. He wasn’t lying to her. Fate had put an opportunity within her grasp so she took it, figuring that she may as well get something out of it. That’s how things worked after all, nobody did anything out of the goodness of their own heart, and if you did, you just got hurt. She had learnt that lesson the hard way. 

Now, here she was walking with this Angel down the High Street, looking for all the world as a normal young couple. Why did the thought of them being a couple make her blush, impossible though it were. He sheltered them both from the rain under his umbrella, the closeness to his warmth was intoxicating which was strange considering where her soul was tethered. His was a comforting heat. 

“How about him?” she asked, trying to get her head back to the task at hand. 

He looked over to the man that Rey gestured to with a nod of her head.

“Too young,” Ben muttered. 

“Okay, how about her?”

She pointed discreetly to an elderly woman who shuffled along with her head down, weighed down by her shopping bag. 

“No,” said Ben firmly.

Rey rolled her eyes back into her head dramatically.

“She’s going to die soon anyway,” Rey replied, her tone somewhat acidic.

Ben looked down at her, and for a second she saw judgment and anger in his obsidian eyes. She suddenly found that she didn’t like the thought of him thinking ill of her, like it was her fault what she was? Okay maybe it was, but still. He said nothing and leaving her with the umbrella he marched over to the old woman, leaned down and spoke to her. She couldn’t hear what he said but she could tell that his voice was soothing and gentle, not acerbic and bitter as she had expected. Then to her surprise he hooked his arm into the woman’s, taking her bag from her and slowly walked her up the street. Rey stood there watching the strangely beautiful sight of the giant of a man next to the tiny shrunken woman. He walked her to the bus shelter, handed her bag back to her and made his way back to Rey, hands stuffed in his pockets, his wet hair clinging to his face showing his ears peeking out from the sides. 

Rey stared at him, her eyebrows raised. 

“Thought you didn’t really care about people?” she wanted to goad him, get a reaction. 

“I’m sworn to protect the living, I’m not here to trick people like you,” he sighed, though there was no menace behind the words. 

Rey shrugged and went back to scanning the streets trying to ignore the feelings his words had conjured. Though there had been no menace behind them, they had stung and he had no idea how much.

******

_(One year ago)_

Rey sat at Rose’s bed side squeezing her hand tight, still not believing the Doctor’s words. It was Rose, she couldn’t die, not Rose, she was too young, too vibrant. She had promised herself that she wouldn’t cry, but now that her friend had fallen into an exhausted sleep, she let the tears fall. They fell silently, the hospital room’s only sounds were the beeping of the machine keeping her friend alive and her own sniffs. 

“Please Rose, you have to get better, you can’t give up,” she cried quietly, her voice a shaky whisper. 

She looked at her dear friend, eyes closed, wires attached already looked as though she had passed, her normal glowing complexion now grey and dull, it would be soon. Rey crumbled. 

“Please, I’ll do anything, anything,” she sobbed quietly, her face pressed against the blanket.

“Anything?” 

Rey’s head shot up at the strange man’s voice, surprised that she hadn’t heard him enter the room. Rey wiped the tears from her eyes.

“Sorry Doctor, I didn’t hear you come in,” she apologised.

“Oh I’m not a Doctor Miss Johnson, but I can help you.”

Rey studied the stranger properly for the first time, he had to be in his seventies, yet he had a strangely ageless face. His eyes were cold blue, like glass upon a frosted morning and his thin lips twisted into a smile.

“Who are you and how do you know my name?” she asked. 

“Oh I know a great many things my dear, consider me a friend, a benefactor.”

“I don’t understand,” Rey felt cold, everything around her seemed to have slowed down, still, paused, as though the universe was holding its breath. 

“The only thing you need to understand, is that I can give you what you want. So I will ask you again, what would you do to see your friend cured?”

Rey looked down at her unconscious friend, at her hand she still clung to, that seemed to be growing colder by the second.

“Anything,” she gasped. 

******


	2. Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey fight a growing connection between them as Rey feels the freedom of flight within Ben's arms.

Rey shivered at the memory, her whole body felt like ice. 

“Are you cold?” Ben asked, a look of concern wrinkling his alabaster brow. 

“Well I am used to somewhere warmer,” she joked, trying to laugh it off to hide her inner turmoil. 

“I think you should choose someone, as you’ve said no to all of my suggestions.”

Ben sensed that there was something she hid from him, he could feel it, in fact he was sure of it, which puzzled him. What would a demon like her need to hide? it’s not like anything they did gave them a guilty conscience. They were all monsters after all… weren’t they? 

Ben shrugged the thought aside and scanned the waterlogged streets. 

“What about him?” Ben suggested, pointing a finger at a lanky, ginger haired man who looked rather sullen. The rain was finally starting to ease up and Rey got a good view of the possible candidate. 

Rey nodded. “Yes, he looks perfect. Off you go then.” 

“I thought you were supposed to be guiding me?” 

“I need to see your technique first.” 

Ben rolled his eyes. “Fine,” he muttered and walked up to the man. He stopped right in front of the bewildered human, forcing him to put on the breaks before he bumped into him. 

“You need help?” He asked abruptly.

The man looked around. “Are you talking to me?” 

Ben let out an annoyed chuff. “Yes, who else would I be talking to? It’s a simple bloody question, do you need help?” 

Rey appeared at Ben’s side and put her hand on his arm. She smiled up at their lost looking guinea pig.

“What my friend here is trying to say is hi, what’s your name?” 

The man instantly relaxed and a slow smile spread across his lips. “Armitage, Armitage Hux.” 

“It’s nice to meet you, Armitage. I’m Rey and this is Ben.” 

Armitage smiled nervously at Ben, his pale blue eyes wary.

“Okay, now Ben here is going to look at you for a moment. Don’t be alarmed.” 

Ben scowled at Rey. “What will this achieve?” 

Armitage meanwhile was looking back and forth between the two, wondering if they were both on drugs, or maybe escapees from an institution.

“Will you just give it a try? And when you look at him really listen…” Rey ordered. 

Ben did as requested with a bored expression plastered across his face and then his features changed and his mouth opened slightly and he took a step closer to Armitage.

“There’s a girl…” 

Rey’s heart leapt. It was working! 

“What girl?” Armitage asked, suddenly interested. 

“A girl you are meant to meet. You need to be at a restaurant this afternoon at 1pm. The restaurant is called ‘Rebels Retreat’.”

Rey’s heart stopped. No… it couldn’t be… 

Armitage was enthralled. He reached out and touched Ben’s arm, all his previous concerns disappeared and he was suddenly under Ben’s spell. 

“Please, tell me her name…” 

“It’s something to do with petals? Or flowers? It begins with an R…” Ben was struggling. This was the first time he had tapped into this particular power. He needed more practice.

“Rose…” Rey whispered by his side. 

“That’s it!” Ben said as the final piece of the puzzle fit into place. 

“Rose,” Armitage repeated with a dreamy look on his face. “I’ll be there at one. Thank you. Thank you so much.” 

The man walked away and Ben turned triumphantly to Rey.

“Hey, what do you know? You did help,” he said mockingly but then frowned when he saw Rey’s pale complexion. “What’s wrong?” 

Rey shook her head and started backing away. 

“I’m sorry I can’t do this,” she said, her words almost a sob, then she turned quickly and ran down the street. 

“Rey!” Ben called after her but she had already glimmered out of view. 

He shook his head. “Demons,” he muttered. 

He closed his eyes and concentrated on her lovely face. Then opened them again and smiled. 

“Got ya,” he said out loud before snapping his fingers and disappearing. 

**********

Rey wasn’t surprised when she heard the knock at the door of her small apartment. She knew Ben would be able to track her down, she had hoped it would have taken him a little longer though. She opened the door and beckoned for him to enter, keeping her head down in a lame effort to hide her tear marred face.

Ben looked around at a far tinier flat than he had expected. He looked like a giant as he stood there awkwardly wondering where to put himself. Rey laughed as she watched him. It felt good to laugh through her tears. 

“You can sit there,” Rey said pointing to the bed.

Thankfully Ben was starting to dry out at this point, his hair forming into subtle little waves around his pale face. Ben tentatively lowered himself into the bed, painfully conscious of where he was situating himself. The place Rey slept… maybe naked… and the place she… 

“Did you have something you wanted to say?” Rey asked, pulling him from his thoughts. Ben shifted into the bed. 

“Yeah, what was all that about?” he asked.

Rey could tell that he was trying to be gentle and she appreciated the effort, especially after witnessing his usual bedside manner. She was a demon after all and gentleness was not something she encountered day to day. She sat down on the bed next to him and sighed, her hands clutched in her lap, knuckles white. 

“I knew Rose, when I was human.” 

Ben nodded. “I see.” 

He watched her, noting how her face had become cast with inner shadows, she looked lost, weighed down. He puzzled at the tug he felt deep within his chest.

“She was my best friend, actually, she was more than that. We were like sisters,” a lump formed in Rey’s throat, all the happy memories of her times spent with Rose fluttered across her memory like butterflies. “After years of being...well she was all I had. We had each other.”

“What happened?” Ben coaxed, wishing he could make her feel better.

Maybe it was because he was an angel, or maybe it was because he was being so kind to her, but Rey found she wanted to tell him the truth. She felt she could trust him. 

“I made a deal, I made a deal to save her,” she exhaled.

*******

Rey couldn’t get over it, Rose was sitting up in bed eating her standard hospital meal in the plastic tray, chatting and smiling as though the day before she hadn’t been about to slip out of Rey’s life forever. Waves of relief had swept through Rey when she’d walked into Rose’s hospital room and found her friend sitting up and talking to the Doctor. They’d put it down to a modern miracle, Rose’s inner strength and determination had found a way, but Rey knew. Rey knew that she now owed a life to something and someone that she didn’t understand. She had at first thought that she had dreamt the incident with the strange man until she’d found Rose awake. She couldn’t believe it, it made no sense, but it had happened. 

Rose, though a little paler and thinner than normal, looked back to her old self, no weakness, no pain.

“So the Doctor said you’re completely in remission?” Rey asked for the third time.

“Yes!” Rose laughed, holding her friend’s hand. “Believe me, I got them to check.”

“I can’t believe it,” Rey whispered, trying to hold the emotion back in her voice. 

“You really think I was going to leave you to look after yourself,” Rose was smiling, but her eyes glistened and her voice had softened.

Rey smiled back, grateful for the second chance her friend had got at life. Her friend that was so full of life and spirit, her friend that had gotten her through some tough years of loneliness and hardship.

As Rey entered her small studio apartment that night, she was still smiling. The Hospital had decided to keep Rose in for one more day of observation but after that she could go home. Rey threw her back on to the bed and kicked off her ballet flats, then she paused. Her breath caught as a strange feeling crept along her spine, like a bony finger trailing across her skin. She had that same kind of uncomfortable feeling you get when someone is watching you, someone that you wouldn’t want anywhere near you, someone dangerous. She felt cold all over, the kind of cold that permeates your bones, the kind of cold where you can’t get warm again. She smelt burning, like coal as it glowed within a fire, sulphur and smoke. Something wasn’t right. She flicked the light switch on, nothing. She tried again, flicking the switch up and down, but the room remained dark, the only light coming from the street lights outside. 

She was about to call her Super, when an eerie orange reddish light appeared in the centre of the room. The uncomfortable feeling grew stronger and stronger, until it felt as though something held her in place. She wanted to run but couldn’t, her heart began to race with panic. The light grew and grew, a dark shape in its centre. She gasped when a man appeared, dressed in black, the man from the day before. He was like a man made of shadow and flame, his eyes that had seemed blue yesterday now seemed to glow a sickly yellow. 

“You?” she whispered, taking a wary step forward. 

He said nothing, just fixed her with those unsettling eyes. She didn’t know what or who he was, or how he’d done any of the things he had, but she knew that she was grateful.

“I wanted to thank you, so much, for what you did for Rose!” she exclaimed with a nervous smile. 

He didn’t smile, making her pause, a horrible feeling wrapped itself around her heart. Dread and fear. 

“I trust she is back to her normal self?” 

“Yes, yes thank you, she’s going to be fine,” Rey replied. “Again, thank you so much…”

Before she could say anything else, he chuckled, a deep, throaty chuckle that made her blood run cold.

“You misunderstand me my dear, I’m not a philanthropist.”

He took a step closer to her, his glaring eyes fixed upon her.

“You agreed to do anything to help your friend, and I’m here to make good on that promise,” though he smiled, and his voice was soft, it held a myriad of threat and danger. 

He held out the parchment that she had signed the day before, a piece of paper that she had thought strange but had been compelled to put her name too. A piece of paper that now made her feel nauseated. 

“Wh...what do you want me to do?”

He smiled back, cold and calculating. 

“You’re going to come with me.”

“I’m not going anywhere until you tell me what’s going on,” she stated, folding her arms, trying to appear more confident than she felt. 

“Oh Miss Johnson...you will realise soon enough.”

She backed away as he approached her, panic rising up within her. She was backed against the door when he reached a wrinkled, pale, boney hand out and grabbed her wrist, laughing the whole time. Instant burning shot through her, racking her body with the most horrific pain she had ever experienced. Yet the pain was not the worst of it, it was the empty, hollowing feeling that rushed through her, as though her very being was drained from her, being replaced by a black, empty shadow. She screamed as she felt herself being pulled away from her apartment, his laugh echoing around her the whole time. 

******

Ben’s hands were clenched into tight fists, rage coursing through him at her tale. What gripped his heart further was the look on her face, the look of pain and regret. She looked lost and so impossibly sad. He found himself fighting a very strong urge to pull her into his arms and hold her tight, tell her she would be okay, but he couldn’t.

“By the time I knew what was happening, who...what he was, it was too late,” her voice sounded so small. “My humanity was ripped from me, everything I knew or was...gone.”

She didn’t know why she was telling him, but she knew that she had to. 

Ben knew that he couldn’t hold her, but he could do the next best thing. He just knew that he had to make her smile, make her forget everything else for just a few moments. He stood up abruptly, holding out his hand.

“Come with me.” 

“Where?” she asked, looking up at him with her warm, hazel eyes. 

He didn’t reply, just smiled. Tentatively she reached out her hand, savouring the way it felt as his large, warm fingers encased hers. She tried to hide how her breath hitched, and how the feeling of comforting warmth spread through her. 

“Do you trust me?” he asked.

She nodded, knowing in that moment, that she would trust him implicitly with anything. He pulled her up effortlessly until she was standing close to him, her smell washing over him. He wrapped his arm around her waist, a look of dark intensity in his eyes, pausing a moment longer with her than he intended. 

“Hold on,” he said softly.

Closing his eyes slowly, he reached out with his mind to the location he had in mind, and pulled them both through. She noted how different it felt to do this with him, it felt exhilarating, not dizzying and disorientating. 

Everything rushed and swirled around them in sparkling white light as Ben transported them to the apartment roof. Fresh air from the gentle evening’s breeze surrounded them, Rey took a deep breath, filling her lungs. The sun had begun to set, casting a rosy pink glow upon the city, making even the uglier parts look beautiful in the failing light. 

“So Angel cakes, what are we doing up here?” she raised her brows, turning to him.

“Well, we made a deal,” he said, stepping away from her, his back turned. 

He turned to face her, tensing the muscles in his arms and letting out a deep breath. Shimmering light hummed softly around him as he removed the glimmer hiding his wings, and oh what glorious wings they were. Rey’s mouth opened as she let her eyes dance over the magnificent white feathered wings as he flexed and fanned them, creating a breeze over her face.

“They’re beautiful,” she whispered, walking slowly around him. 

He stood still, looking almost embarrassed at her appraising gaze but finding that he enjoyed it.

“Can I touch them?” she blushed.

He nodded, knowing that he would let her do anything that she wanted, no matter what she was, his mother could never know. She reached her hand out and let her fingers brush gently over the soft white feathers. Ben shuddered at her touch, feeling a wave of pleasure surge through him. Intoxicating. She marvelled at how big and powerful they looked, beautiful and fearsome like him. She felt a pool of arousal between her thighs as she looked at him, all darkness and light combined together.

“So, how about it?” he asked. “Ready to fly?”

Rey swallowed hard. “I’m a little afraid,” she admitted. 

Ben came towards her with a gentle smile. 

“I would never let you fall,” he said standing behind her and guiding her to the roof edge and Rey found that she believed him but she still felt her stomach flip when she looked down at the ant like people scurrying below. She closed her eyes. Then shivered when she felt Ben’s lips on the outer shell of her ear.

“You ready?” 

Rey nodded but kept her eyes firmly closed. Why had she agreed to this? She was too damn curious. She felt Ben wrap his arms firmly around her waist and push down with his knees, she felt a breeze flow through her air, she felt weightless.

“Open your eyes,” Ben said.

Rey cracked one eye open. They were gliding through soft, white clouds. Rey opened her other eye and looked around at their fluffy surroundings. She held out a hand and let it run through the white wispy tendrils. 

“This isn’t so bad, huh?” She heard Ben murmur above her.

“It’s beautiful,” Rey breathed. She was careful not to look down but being way up in the sky away from the human world below and as far as she could get from the world below that made her feel free for the first time in a long time. She put both of her hands out to her side, knowing Ben was holding her tightly, his strong arms holding her tight whilst his strong wings carried them high. 

“Wooooooooooo!” she squealed. 

Ben laughed. “I knew you were better suited to wings and a halo.” 

“Yeah well my fate is sealed,” Rey said sadly. 

Ben felt an ache in his chest. Rey didn’t deserve her lot in life. She was a good person. She had only wanted to save her friend. He held her even tighter. Why or why couldn’t the angels have found her first? 

“You ready to try some tricks?” he asked, trying to lighten the mood. 

“Tricks?” Rey asked nervously. 

Ben laughed again. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” 

Ben spun in the air a few times and Rey felt dizzy but giddy. She giggled as the adrenalin coursed through her. 

“You handled that well,” Ben praised. “Let’s try something else.” 

Ben flew them straight up into the air. He held Rey flush against his body and Rey wound her hands around his neck. She looked around at the sky now dark and covered in sparkling stars. She sighed.

“I wish I could be free like you,” she said softly.

“I'm bound to serve too, Rey. We aren’t that dis-similar you and I.” 

Rey looked at him. Their faces were inches away from each other. She looked into his gentle, dark eyes and at his full lips. She wondered what it would feel like to kiss him. Could an angel kiss a demon? Would it feel magical? Or would she burn instantly? She had no idea… but she didn’t have to wait long for an answer as Ben suddenly leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. 

*****  
As they kissed, Rey felt a million things at once, pleasure, lust, desire, need, comfort, and overall a feeling of belonging so strong that it made her want to wrap her arms even tighter around Ben and never let go. 

He didn’t kiss like a heavenly creature. The way he was pushing his tongue into her mouth with strong, forceful strokes did things to Rey’s insides. She wanted all of him. Could they have sex in the air? Wouldn’t that be a neat trick… 

Suddenly, Ben pulled away. He looked down at her with a frown.

“I shouldn’t have done that.” 

“Why?” Rey asked.

“It’s forbidden. Your kind and mine.” 

Rey felt stung by his words. Her kind? She wanted to scream that she wasn’t a demon. That was just her occupation. Her heart was still hers to do with as she wished. Her soul though… she looked sadly up at Ben. Her soul belonged to Sidious. She could never be his. Not as long as Sidious owned her and she was his for all eternity. 

“You better take me back,” she whispered.

Ben nodded and they travelled back to her rooftop in sad silence, the air heavy between them. Ben placed them down gently and his wings disappeared from view.

“Rey I…” 

“It’s fine!” Rey insisted, cutting him off, not feeling strong enough to hear what he had to say. “We were just caught up in the moment. Like superman and Lois Lane. Blame it on the endorphins.” 

Ben offered her a small smile and nodded. “Yeah, we won’t let it happen again.” 

Rey hid her disappointment behind a sad smile. “Thank you, for taking me up there. It was truly wonderful. I’ll cherish the memory forever.” 

Forever. She would live forever. She would be a demon forever and she could never be with the angel in front of her. It took a lot of strength not to cry at the thought.

They looked at each other, both not ready to part from one another. 

“Coffee?” Rey offered.

Ben nodded and followed her down to her apartment.


	3. Forbidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey's connection intensifies beyond anything that they imagined. Their actions lead to an unexpected visitor

Rey pottered about in the small kitchen area as she made them both coffee, her hands shaking from the adrenalin of flying and of that kiss. That kiss would be forever burnt onto her memory whatever happened. It was as though at that moment, only Ben and her had existed, only they had mattered, as cliche as that sounded. For one brief moment she had felt alive again, warm and wanted, almost safe as he had wrapped his arms around her. The air was heavy and silent between them as she waited for the kettle to boil; she kept her back to him, not trusting herself to look at him. 

Ben watched her bustling around the kitchenette, her back turned. He let his eyes wander down her toned frame, hugged by her tight jeans and t-shirt. Sure, he’d thought she was attractive, but when he kissed her, it was something else entirely. He felt as though his whole being was tied up with hers, as though their souls had become entwined. He had never felt like this during all of his long centuries of existence, it was as though he had been waiting for her all along. He couldn’t ignore it, despite what he had told her earlier, he had to hold her again, had to feel her lips on his.

“Do you take sugar?” she asked, her hands pressed against the counter, her voice a little subdued. 

Without really thinking, as if being pulled by an invisible force, he approached her, standing close behind her. She felt him and tensed, his breath warm against her neck. 

“I don’t want coffee right now,” he murmured, his voice deep and husky. 

“What do you want?” she whispered, barely able to breath.

He wrapped his arms around her so that they enveloped her own, laying his hands across hers. She noted how large they were, easily covering her own petite fingers. 

“You, just you,” he whispered into her ear, almost pained with want and need.

Rey felt a shiver run through her body as he pressed himself against her, feeling his erection pushing into the small of her back. She felt as though she was standing upon a precipice and if she stepped off, there would be no going back for either of them. 

“Ben?”

He heard the unsurety and doubt in her voice, but also the same need and desire that matched his own. Her fingers interlocked with his as he pressed his lips gently against her soft neck. 

“I know we shouldn’t, I shouldn’t, but I can’t bear the thought of not touching you or kissing you again,” his words danced across her exposed skin.

She leant her head back into his shoulder, relishing in the feel of his solid mass enclosing her within its heat, his arousal hard and pulsing. He suckled at her neck again, pushing her into the hard counter. She let out a small groan in response and reached up behind her with her hands, tangling them into his raven hair, soft and silky. Growing bolder she guided one of his hands to her breast, needing to feel his touch all over. His large hand squeezed gently and cupped her, causing Ben to moan this time. He ran his thumb over her nipple until it stiffened, growing hard under his ministrations. Rey felt as though her whole body was crying out for him. 

Ben spun her around so that she faced him, their mouths instantly melding together in a hot, passionate kiss. He cupped her buttocks squeezing and pulling her against him before lifting her and placing her on the counter, their lips never parting, their breath coming in pants. At this moment Ben didn’t care about the consequences, he just knew that he needed her with every fibre of his being. She tugged at his jacket, pulling it from his broad shoulders and letting it drop to the floor in a pile. Growing impatient with his tie she let him take over, pulling it from his neck where it joined the crumpled jacket on the floor. She pulled at his shirt to undo the buttons, gasping when it burst open, scattering the small circles all over the tiled floor. 

“I’m so sorry,” she stated, her hands over her mouth. “I forget how strong I am now…”

For a moment her eyes became sad once more, reflecting her inner pain making him immediately want to drown it out. 

“I don’t care,” he growled before claiming her mouth with his once more, their tongues clashing, lips almost bruising. 

She pulled his shirt apart, running her hands across his smooth, muscular chest. He looked as though he were carved from marble, making her wonder if greek sculptures were modelled after him, an angel of the heavens. He gripped her hips, pulling her as close to him as he physically could as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. She felt wetness at her throbbing core, an aching need taking over. She knew that she was lost, they both were. 

Ben began to pull at her top, sliding his hands underneath the fabric, running his hands over her heated skin, leaving a trail of fire with his fingertips. Both were so lost within each other they did not feel the other presence appear in the room behind them. 

“Ben!!”

Ben froze at his mother’s shocked voice and Rey pulled away in horror at the intrusion. Ben worked his jaw.

“I’m a little busy, mother.”

“Mother?” Rey cried, untangling herself from Ben’s grasp causing him to growl with annoyance. She straightened up her clothing and blushed at the newcomer. 

“Yes dear, I’m his mother, Leia.” Her expression was a mixture of bemusement and concern, “It’s nice to meet you.”

The beautiful elderly angel held out her hand and Rey shook it. 

“I’m Rey,” she stammered, noting how regal and poised the older woman looked.

“I know,” Said the woman gently. 

Something about her put Rey at ease and she relaxed somewhat, though still feeling embarrassed at the compromising position she had been caught in with her son. 

“Mother, can you kindly push off?” Ben asked. 

Rey shot him a look. “Ben! Don’t be rude!” 

Leia rolled her eyes. “I’m used to it. You know very well why I’m here Ben. This is forbidden.” 

Ben sighed and sat down on Rey’s sofa. “And since when did I ever give a damn about things I’m forbidden to do?” 

Leia looked stern. She walked towards him. “There will be repercussions, Ben. Ones I won’t be able to protect you from.” 

“She’s right, Ben,” Rey said gently. “I don’t want you to get into any trouble over me. I’m not worth it.” 

“I’m in love with her.” 

He said it so casually, as if it were the most normal thing in the world, like announcing he had just taken the trash or fed the cat. 

“You can’t be,” Leia replied, her voice almost a whisper. “You’ve only just met her!”

Ben stood up and faced her. “I can and I am. So I really don’t give a fuck what they have to say about it.” Ben gave the ceiling the middle finger. 

Rey stood to the side, her face showing her shock at Ben’s declaration, her heart racing from an entirely different reason to a few moments ago.

“Ben, you are playing a dangerous game,” Leia warned. “My position allows you a certain amount of immunity but if you go down this road… I can’t protect you.” 

“I’m a big boy, mom. I know there are consequences to my actions.” 

Leia sighed and put her hand to her son's cheek. She turned to Rey. 

“And you? How do you feel about my son?” 

Rey was still stunned from Ben’s revelation. She hadn't expected to be questioned, but the answer was there on the tip of her tongue. She looked at Ben. 

“I love him too.” 

She was surprised at how easy the words came and how right they felt, she had no doubt for the first time in her life. 

Leia sighed and looked at them both. “Then I offer you this, one night. That is as long as I will be able to shield you from them. After that, I cannot help you.” 

Leia looked longingly at her son. “goodbye,” she said as she faded away. Rey and Ben were left, alone once more, the weight of what had happened heavy between them, the air electrified. They wasted no time, they were in each other’s arms within a moment, kissing each other sloppily, hastily as if their lives depended upon it. There was no turning back for either of them.


	4. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey have to face the consequences of their decisions. Help arrives from an unexpected source. 
> 
> Welcome to the conclusion of our lil fic :-)

Ben peeled off her clothes slowly, savouring every second, every extra inch of skin he unwrapped, and she did the same for him. Their bodies sang as their skin joined. This was more than attraction, more than lust, they were meant to be. Fated, star crossed lovers caught in a war that was not of their own making. At that moment, there was only each other and for however short a time they had, it would have to be enough. Ben’s wings shimmered into view as he released the glimmer hiding them. Standing before her, naked, his wings spread out behind him, filling her apartment, her breath caught at the sight of him. Strong and beautiful, all pale carved muscle and strong wings, wings strong enough to carry her to the heavens.

He held her face gently, letting his eyes hungrily graze downwards over her lithe, athletic body, her nipples pebbling under his gaze. His thumb stroked across her cheek, sending a warm shiver through her. 

“Ben....I…”

He could sense her hesitancy, her guilt and pain, all fighting the emotions she felt. He wanted to take away her pain and torment, she had done nothing to deserve them, only cared for and loved her friend. It was at that moment, when he looked down into her amber eyes, that a seed of an idea formed in his mind. 

He leant his head down and claimed her lips with his once more, all of her hesitancy fled as she returned the kiss and opened up to him. His strong arms wrapped around her, both comforting and exciting her. His tongue probed hers, her mouth warm and pliant, her taste sweet like nectar. Her hands began to explore his skin, gliding over his hard, smooth chest, warm and solid beneath her. She was hungry, hungry for more, hungry to feel alive again. Her hands slid further south, pressing her fingers against his taut abdomen, trailing them along the delicate trail of hair that led further down causing him to shiver. As she wrapped her hands around his pulsing length, he groaned and almost bit her lips, his grip tightening across her buttocks. 

He took his lips to her neck, sucking and licking as she kissed his ear, one hand wrapped around him, one gripping his hair. Ben’s mouth worked down onto her breasts, gripping and kissing them, paying each one homage. He had spent centuries waiting for this, for a feeling so powerful he felt as though he would implode, a feeling of belonging. It was as though all of the cells in his body aligned with hers, a throbbing trail of electricity and power crackled between them. 

He lifted her effortlessly, her legs wrapping around his waist, the soft feathers of his wings brushed against her bare thighs. Her soft, thrumming core pressed against his rock hard arousal, reaching for something more, searching for the delicious friction she craved. 

“Now Ben please,” she begged him, mewling in his ear. 

He repositioned her over him so his wet tip brushed against her glistening core making her pant. His eyes locked with hers, seeking her consent one more time, for there would be no turning back. He pulled her down, impaling her on to him with a grunt, she gasped as he filled her, stretching her wide. She rode him hard, giving herself purchase on his shoulders, gripping his waist tight. Locked in a passionate embrace, Ben’s wings wrapped around them, creating a soft, white sanctuary. Their rhythms matched each other, thrust for thrust building to a crescendo that they both felt . As a shiver began in her core, spreading out to her abdomen, the world began to break apart around her into a golden, dazzling light. Ben cried out as he climaxed, joining Rey’s, overwhelmed by the same iridescent glow. A pulse of light and power throbbed, radiating out from the joined couple, their souls joined. 

Perfect. Everything was perfect for they were together. Bound forever, for however long their lives would be. He held Rey in his arms as she kissed his nose, limbs entwined, skin on skin. He was unsure how long they lay like that, basking in their joining. Eventually, she slid off the bed though reluctant to part from him for even a second. He watched with delirious contentment as she pulled on a robe and padded in the kitchen for a glass of water. This was right, it was how it was meant to be. Damn everyone else. They could run away, they could hide and work on a way to free themselves from the servitude they were locked into. There had to be a way. He loved her too much to allow his hopeful heart to give up. 

Ben stood and pulled on his clothing. Rey grinned as she walked back towards him, then froze. Her smile disappeared and she dropped her glass as she wrapped her arms around her stomach and lurched forward. 

“Rey!” Ben shouted, reaching out for her. Water and shards of glass littered the floor around her. 

“You really thought I wouldn’t find out?” A deep, cold voice that echoed the aeons of time it had been around, sneered in Ben’s ear. He looked around the room for the source, panic striking fear into his heart. This was too soon. 

“You want her, Ben. You can come and claim her.” 

Rey must have heard the voice too because her eyes suddenly connected with Ben’s. She looked terrified, a look that would haunt him. She reached out her arm towards him and he did the same, lunging towards her, but his hands connected with nothing but painful shards. She was gone, Rey was gone. Ben looked at his hands, all bloody and sliced, barely feeling the pain which was nothing compared to his anguish over losing her. He called out, all of his pain pouring out of his lungs into his cries.

“This is my fault.” 

Ben looked up to see his mother standing before him with a sad expression on his face. Ben stood shakily. 

“Explain. Explain how this is your fault?” he demanded. 

“I have a past with the one who has taken Rey. I suspect he means to use her to get to you, this was his plan all along, I was just too blind to see it.” 

Her words gave Ben hope, though she had not planned for them to. 

“So there is a way, a way to get her back? He would take my life for hers?” 

His mother looked alarmed at her son’s words. 

“No, Ben. I cannot allow that.” 

“That is not your choice to make! It’s my life! I will do with it what I wish and without Rey it is empty and meaningless. If I can sacrifice myself to bring her light back into this world, then I’m doing it.” 

Leia took Ben’s hands in his. Light flowed from her fingers and seeped into his wounds healing them instantly. She started to cry softly.

“You are my only son.” 

Ben came towards his mother and cupped her cheek tenderly, wishing that he could comfort her more than he was able to.

“So you only have yourself to blame for my actions. How can I act like anything other than an insufferable stubborn ass when it’s exactly how you raised me?” 

Leia shook her head and smiled a small smile. 

“I will take you to him.” 

“Thank you mom.” 

Ben closed his eyes and lowered his forehead to his mother’s, pressing against hers when they disappeared with a flash of light.

They reappeared in a dank, dark place where the walls were red and crystallised, oozing with a black oil like substance. 

“Follow me,” Leia whispered, her face paled as the dark power of the place seeped through her.

They wandered through a series of caves while the sounds of echoing sobs and cries reached their ears. 

“Rey,” Ben breathed, his heart racing at the thought of her suffering in any way.

Leia put a hand in front of her son to still him. 

“Easy, we need to approach with caution.” 

They reached the entrance to a large cave, where the demon Sidious sat upon a throne of rock, cold and jagged. Rey sat at his feet, looking dirty and tired with an air of despair. Ben’s hands clenched into fists at his side at the sight of her. 

“I sense you light siders, there is no need to conceal your sickening presence,” Sidious drawled with a hint of glee in his voice. 

Ben and Leia stepped out of the shadows to face him.

“Ben,” Rey sobbed with relief, her face streaked with relief. 

“I’ve come for you, darling, I’m here,” Ben said, moving towards her. 

“Not so fast!” snarled the demon. “The girl is mine. You have no right to her, she signed a contract with me, her soul is mine for eternity.”

Ben stepped forward, his eyes not leaving Rey’s. 

“I propose an exchange, you free her of her servitude and return her to her human form on earth, in exchange for me.” 

The demons eyes flashed greedily. 

“No!” Rey shouted. “No, Ben. Please...don’t do this. I couldn’t bear it.” 

“I can’t leave you here, Rey.” 

Rey sniffed. 

“You can’t do this, I’m not worth it.” 

“You’re worth everything to me.” 

A tear fell down Rey’s cheek as they looked at one another.

“Silence!” cried the demon, rolling his eyes.

He looked at Ben, his yellow eyes sparkling.

“I agree to your terms,” Sidious could barely contain his delight, everything was proceeding as planned.

Ben stepped forward. “I’m ready.” 

“Say goodbye to your pathetic mortal,” the demon sneered. 

Ben stepped towards, Rey clung to him, sobbing softly, not wanting to let go, not when she had just found him.

“Ben, I can’t go back without you. I can’t.” 

Ben kissed her hair. 

“You can, you have to. Go knowing that I will always love you.” 

Rey disappeared before his eyes, desperately calling out that she loved him too. 

The demon began to cast his spell to take Ben’s wings and bind him to the dark. Leia saw her chance while he was vulnerable to attack and pulsed white light from her fingers directly into the creature's chest. Sidious roared in pain and fell to the ground, screaming im anger. 

“Ben! Go!” Leia ordered.

Ben stepped towards his mother but she sent a ball of light in his direction, keeping him at bay. They looked at one another longingly.

“Mother I…”

“I know,” she replied as a tear ran down her cheek. “Now go!” 

Ben closed his eyes and dematerialised reappearing in Rey’s apartment and found her crouched on the floor sobbing. He lowered himself before her.

“Rey, I’m here.” 

Rey looked up and his face crumbled. She wrapped her arms around him and peppered his face with kisses.

“How?” she sobbed.

“My mother. She held him at bay.”

“Will he come after us?” 

“I don’t…arghhhh!” Ben clutched his chest, toppling over.

“Ben! What wrong?” 

“It’s my mother. He’s killing her.” 

“We have to help her.”

Ben shook his head, tears beginning to run down his face. 

“We can’t. I don’t have the energy to return to that place and you’re human now, you’re vulnerable.” 

“Oh Gods,” Rey put her hand over her mouth. “He’ll kill her. He’ll kill her and it’s all my fault.” 

Ben groaned as another wave of pain flowed through him tearing him apart.

“There’s one chance. One person who could help,” Rey helped him to his feet and he took her hands in his. 

“Where are we going?” Rey asked as Ben closed his eyes and focused all of his strength on teleporting them to the place he never thought he would ever visit. 

“To find my father,” Ben whispered as they glimmered out of sight. 

**********  
Leia knew her strength was waning for she could feel her power would soon be depleted, her life starting to fade. She hadn’t expected to survive, thinking only of the safety of her son. He had a chance now, he could hide, he could be safe, with Rey. Her son could have a life with love.

“You think you’ve saved him from me? You have accomplished nothing! I will hunt your precious son down like a dog as soon as I’m through with you!” 

Leia called out and used the last of her power to bring him to his knees once more, then she collapsed. She coughed and her hand went to her throat as her opponent laughed. 

“Is that all you’ve got? You always were weak, Leia.” 

“And you always were an asshole, Sidious.” 

He chuckled. “You’re drawn to the dark just as I am, Leia. Admit it.”

“Never.” 

“Then why did you claim one of my own as your mate? Your son is a product of a forbidden union! He is rightfully mine!” 

“You can’t have him!” Leia rasped. 

“I will take him as soon as I rid the world of you and your sickening self righteousness.” 

Sidious lifted his hands as Leia closed her eyes; she heard the crackle of the demon's dark power as it flowed from his fingers...but the pain didn’t follow. Leia opened her eyes and gasped. Han. Han was standing in front of her deflecting Sidious’s power. Ben’s father and the love of her life. 

Ben and Rey appeared at her side and helped her to her feet.

“You will not hurt my family!” Han shouted as he advanced on Sidious. 

Leia’s heart squeezed. He still loved her...after all this time. 

“He can’t do this alone,” Ben said, his eyes reflecting the glow from the lightning. 

Leia looked up at him and nodded, feeling strength return to her. They walked to Han’s side as their white power joined his dark. Sidious called out in frustration and terror before he fell to the ground and held his hands in front of him protectively. 

Han, Ben and Leia stood over him, united. 

“If you touch my son again, I’ll kill you,” Han spat, his face hardened with rage. 

Ben’s eyes moved to his fathers. 

Sidious nodded, albeit reluctantly.

“I free him from his obligation to me.” 

“And Rey?” Ben demanded, his fists clenched.

“She has paid her debt.” 

“Now, hand over your reign to Han,” Leia said calmly, surprising everyone. 

“Never,” the demon snarled, his face twisted and bitter.

The family lifted their hands in unison, causing Sidious’s eyes to widen in fear.

“No! Don’t! I’ll do it. I relinquish my power to Han.” 

Han glared at Sidious.

“I banish you to the world between worlds.” 

“What? Wait!” Sidious cried, his expression stricken with panic.

“It is done,” Han said, and with a wave of his hand, Sidious disappeared, fading from their presence. 

“Leia?” Han said questioningly. “Why did you give me this power?” 

Leia looked up at him, her brown eyes full of an age long yearning and love. 

“I trust no one else down here to yield it.” 

Ben watched as his mother and father joined hands, sensing the love and longing sparking between them. 

“It’s been so long,” Han murmured, running his thumb over Leia’s skin. 

She smiled up at him, leaning into his touch.

“Too long. Perhaps I should not have left you.” 

“I understand. It’s all in the past now.” 

Rey came to Ben’s side and they embraced.

“Is it over?” she asked.

“It is,” he said with a smile, reaching down to kiss her nose. 

Rey put her hands on his chest, feeling the strength of his heartbeat beneath her fingers.

“Ben, I’m human now but you’re not. What does this mean for us?” 

“It means nothing. No one will keep me from you. No one.” 

Leia and Han smiled at each other. 

“There might be something we can do about that, son,” Han said with a crooked smile.

Ben looked at his parents. 

“What do you mean?” 

“If I combine my power with your father’s, we think we can make you human.” 

“Do it. Please,” Ben pleaded. 

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Han asked, searching his son’s face. “Really sure?”  
Ben nodded for he had never been so sure of anything in his life. Han and Leia closed their eyes and light flashed all round Ben, causing him to momentarily disappear in the glare. He glowed so brightly Rey had to shield her eyes. Then the light dimmed and Ben was left staring at his hands.

“It is done,” Leia said with a crack in her voice, a curious expression upon her face. 

Ben looked at Rey as their faces spread out into wide smiles, their joy reflecting in their eyes. Ben picked her up and spun her around making her laugh, light and musical. 

Han and Leia joined hands, smiling as they watched on, their eyes full.

When Ben put Rey down, she embraced Leia with tears in her eyes. 

“Thank you,” she sobbed into the older angel's shoulder. “You freed me, freed me from a life without love.”

Leia wrapped her arms around her and held her tightly, no words necessary. Rey looked at Han and Leia and her face fell.

“You’ve been parted for so long and only now reunited to be broken apart again? That seems so unfair.” 

Leia offered her a small smile.

“The rules state we cannot be together. However, my son has recently taught me that rules are made to be broken.”

She looked at Han who winked back at her, a look of promise. 

“It’s time for you two to go,” Han told Ben and Rey. 

Ben embraced his mother and father, whispering words to them that Rey could not hear, words that had been a long time coming. As he reluctantly let go of them, he joined hands with Rey. 

“I’m ready,” he told them. 

“See you around, kid,” his father told him softly. 

A moment later, Ben and Rey were back on earth in her small apartment. She hugged him tightly, almost scared to let go of him.

“I can’t believe you’re here with me.” 

Ben kissed her hair softly.   
“Well believe it, because I’m never leaving you again. Also this is a little awkward but I’m sort of homeless…”

Rey giggled at his sheepish expression, remembering how cocky he had been the day they had met. 

“No you’re not. This is your home, Ben. Here, with me.” 

He kissed her gratefully, reverently. 

“Thank you.” 

“Do you think we’ll see your parents again?” 

Ben smiled, looking upwards, an almost dreamy look in his dark eyes.

“I’m sure we will, I hope we will. I’ve never had a relationship with my father for I was forbidden to see him.”

“I hope that things can be different for you both now.” 

“Me too.” 

“You’re Mother is quite something,” Rey laughed. “I hope I don’t disappoint her.” 

“I know she cares about you, Rey.” 

They held each other once more, their bodies exhausted from the strain of the day. 

“I can’t wait for Rose to meet you,” Rey sighed. 

“I can’t wait to meet her either.” 

“She’ll love you just as I do. Well, not just as I do,” she smirked, placing a kiss on his lips. 

Ben took a deep breath.

“I’ve never been free to make my own choices before. I feel elated, but it’s strange almost..” 

Rey smiled.

“I want to be a force for good. I want to atone for all the souls I captured for the dark, all of those people I tricked.” 

Ben nodded. 

“I want to help too. It’s still my nature, the only difference now is it’s something I want to do, not have to do.” 

Rey took his hand, enjoying the feeling of his fingers enveloping hers and pulled him towards the bed. 

“The world can have you later. I want you all to myself for now.” 

She lay down on the bed and Ben settled over her.

“I warn you, now that I am completely free to do so, I may never stop kissing you.” 

Rey giggled as she reached for him, his body warm and solid above her, her belonging, her home.

“I think that’s a deal, one I think I can cope with for the rest of my life.” 

She smiled as leant down and took her lips in his. 

**********


End file.
